Guardian Angel
by TriDonStaR
Summary: ~Chap 4 is up!~Serena is a beautiful Guardian Angel, and her next
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! I know, I know, I always start a story but never finish it, but if you e-mail me, I will tell you the stories that I will finish, so if you want to know, e-mail me at angelwings869090@aol.com or tridonstar@aol.com ok? Yeah, so e-mail me there! I'll shut up now and let you read on, and I haven't been able to update, because I have been having my final exams, which I am very tired of, so just read, Kay?  
  
~~Disclaimer~~ I am very tired of saying this, do I have to? Ok, ok, man what's up you butt? Ok, I do not own sailormoon, or any of the characters from the originally anime. Some very rich people and company, you know who you are, owns them, Not me, because I am a girl without a brain-cell to think of anything, I know, sad.  
  
Guardian Angel By TriDonStaR a.k.a Tri* Chapter 1  
  
A beautiful blonde girl, of 19, stood facing a blonde man of 20.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much angel Serena!"  
  
"You are so welcome Justin! It was no big deal!"  
  
"NO BIG DEAL? Of course it was a big deal, you've changed my life, will you stay?"  
  
The girls face sadden.  
  
"No, I'm so sorry Justin, but I can't, I have to go, very soon,"  
  
"WHAT? No, you can't leave! You can't!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do, it's out of my hands,"  
  
Justin's face faltered, his eyes drooped, and his face paled. But he managed to whisper one thing,  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Of course! Someday, as long as you remember be and believe in me,"  
  
His face brightened.  
  
"Of course! I will remember you Angel Serena!"  
  
"That's great, that's all I ask, and Justin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Call me Angel S, ok?"  
  
"Anything for you,"  
  
"You're so silly, but I don't kn-"  
  
Suddenly, Angel S. was lifted in the air, a bright circle of light surrounding her.  
  
"Angel S? What's happening?"  
  
She smiled down at him, a calm, serene smile, made to look happy, but, it couldn't hide the sadness within, nothing can.  
  
"It is my time to go, good bye Justin,"  
  
"No, don't go!"  
  
The blonde man was not aware, of the crystalline tears coursing down his smooth face. As he yelled the angels name, a plea for her to stay.  
  
"There is nothing I can do, remember me,"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Just remember me, and I'll come back, I promise,"  
  
And she was gone, the bright light was eliminated, and the bright angel, disappeared.  
  
Leaving the blonde man, crying, whispering her name,  
  
"Serena."  
  
Serena's point of view!  
  
I cried, as I watched a rerun of one of my "assignments"  
  
It was 50 years ago, when I left Justin, my first friend, the one person that I ever loved. It was not the kind of love between 2 lovers, soul mates, earth and moon, but the kind of love between a friend, and a friend.  
  
As much as I miss Justin, he was not the right one. But is till remember the promise that I promised him. Oh how I should of thought before I agreed!  
  
I was not one to break the code of honor of angels,  
  
Don't promise what you can't keep.  
  
But, it has been 50 years, Justin is probably 70, old, bald, and out of his mind.  
  
No! I must not scold myself, and say such dreadful things, for Justin is still alive, and is still sane, I hope.  
  
Author's point of view.  
  
Serena stared at the blank TV screen, daydreaming about Justin, and her promise to him.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of smoke, and there stood another angel, a messenger, per say.  
  
"Message for Serena Makee, a.k.a Angel S, are you she?"  
  
(A/N: I know her last name is tsukino but it was to original, so I change it, kay?)  
  
The blonde angel looked up.  
  
"I am she, what is the message Mina?"  
  
"I am here to inform you miss, of a grea-"  
  
"Mina, cut with the crap, and the "miss" you know I hate formalities,"  
  
Mina smiled, she always like Serena the best.  
  
"Ok! Ok! The boss lady wants to see you!"  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm just the messenger,"  
  
"I hope it's not bad."  
  
"Why would it be? I mean, you are our top angel, the best one there is!"  
  
"No I'm not,"  
  
"Oh please, stop being so modest, you know you want to brag,"  
  
"Whatever, so when do I have to see her?"  
  
"Um, how bout, NOW!"  
  
Serena jumped.  
  
"Ok, I get the point, what's up you're a-"  
  
"Ahem, we don't use such dirty language here, it is heaven,"  
  
The two blondes looked up, to see and old lady, around 50, wearing glasses, and a stern look faced her old features.  
  
The two girls jumped, and stood up, brushing dirt off their dresses.  
  
"Um, sorry boss,"  
  
"That is ok, but don't let your father catch you,"  
  
Yeah, Serena's father was the head honcho, ya know, of heaven, so that would make her kind of a, princess.  
  
"Yes boss, so, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah! The committee and I have agreed to nominate you, for our purity act.  
  
"Purity what?"  
  
"Act, purity act,"  
  
"?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
Young people these days, not even a tiny brain cell  
  
"It's where you go around earth, and find the most purist person, and we happened to already look up a place,"  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"A little town in town in Japan, you might have heard of it,"  
  
"And what is this little town?"  
  
"Yeah, tell us boss!"  
  
Mina, who had been quiet throughout this whole exchange, didn't want to be left out.  
  
The boss, whose name is Pat by the way, turned to look at Mina.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yes ma'm?"  
  
"How would you like to accompany Serena?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Mina, who does nothing but deliver messages, was overly excited.  
  
"Yes, really,"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped in the air for joy, her blond hair bobbing up and down.  
  
Serena was also, very happy, usually, she would always have to go alone. It was very lonely, and very depressing, but with Mina around, she was sure to have fun, anything was better with a friend.  
  
(A/N: I know, lame, but it's my story, teehee!)  
  
"Mina, calm down."  
  
"Um, oh yeah, sorry boss."  
  
"Quite alright dear, I understand, but as I was saying, you girls will travel to."  
  
"Yes, where?"  
  
"Tokyo!"  
  
"You call that a small city?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like the biggest city in Japan!"  
  
"Oh, must have slipped my mind,"  
  
"Yeah right,"  
  
"Oh, you don't want this assignment, Serena?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that boss,"  
  
"Maybe I should give it to another angel."  
  
"No Boss, you must have heard me wrong,"  
  
"Hmm, I think Lisa would like the job, how about Kati-"  
  
"I WANT THE JOB!!"  
  
Pat was taken aback. She wanted the poor girl to be enthusiastic about the job, but not that enthusiastic.  
  
"Ok, I get your point, gee calm down,"  
  
Serena breathed in and out, she thought that the boss would never understand, how dense can the women be?  
  
"No Serena, I'm not dense,"  
  
'Dang! How did she always know what people were thinking? Especially me?'  
  
Pat smiled, out of all the angels in heaven, she like Serena the best.  
  
'Poor girl, never loved,'  
  
Even though it was against the rules to love in heaven, Pat wanted Serena to know what it felt like, out of all the people, she deserved it the most.  
  
"As I was saying, you will leave tonight, and before I say anything else, we need to go to a more secluded area, for this place is not safe enough,"  
  
And with a swish of her hand, Mina, Serena, and herself, appeared in her office.  
  
"Girls, this mission that you are on, is top secret, we only chose you Serena, because you are our top angel, and the best that we eve had,"  
  
"Top mission? Like a spy thing? I love James bond! Do we get to wear those black suits?"  
  
Mina jumps in.  
  
"Yeah, with those cool gadgets and binoc-"  
  
Pat groaned. No matter how old theses girls are, the never out grow their naive ness.  
  
"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE SERENA! YOUR 3000 YEARS OLD! GROW UP!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SERENA'S POV! (point of view)  
  
You heard right, I, Serena Makee, a.k.a Angel S, is 3000 years old, why do I look so young?  
  
Well, I'm an angel! The thing is, I'm immortal, ya know, live-forever, well, another thing, is that, I never age.  
  
(Think of Neo-queen Serenity, ya know, live-forever.)  
  
I stay the age of 19, forever. How old is Mina? The same age. And I know, your cracking up, and wondering, how old is Pat?  
  
Here's the real kicker, she's 8900000000 years old. -.-  
  
And I'm not even kidding.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
AUTHOR'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
Mina and Serena stopped the questions, and stared up at their "boss lady"  
  
"Sorry girls, but your going to have to control yourselves,"  
  
"Oh, sorry boss,"  
  
"Quite alright, anyways, you girls will be college students, a junior, you will be living in an apartment, don't worry, everything is already arranged, all you girls need to do is go and live there."  
  
"Ok, we're college students,"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Living in Tokyo, Japan,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Juniors,"  
  
"I think you've gotten the point, now girls, here's the deal, you must not tel-"  
  
Both of the girls groaned.  
  
"We know, tell No one that we are angels until they are proven pure and good,"  
  
"Yes, but that is not all,"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean boss?"  
  
"Girls, this is an important assignment, you must follow the directions I give you,"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You must not show anyone that you are, um beautiful,"  
  
"."  
  
"HAHAHAHA-us-hahaha-beautiful?"  
  
Pat sighed again, she was getting a migraine, these girls must be really clueless if they did not know how pretty they are, blonde hair, blue eyes, and everything else.  
  
"Girls, as much as you don't know, you are very pretty, but in this world, it is not good,"  
  
"Why? Isn't beauty a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but for this mission, beauty is not everything, unless from within,"  
  
Serena paused to think,  
  
'Beauty from within?'  
  
It dawned on her.  
  
'This mission is to find purity, from-oh! From Within!  
  
Mina, the poor girl, did not get a thing.  
  
'Beauty from within? Within what? A cave? Maybe a room? Hmm, I wonder if it's somewhere secretive, like, a dog house?'  
  
"Oh, boss, I get it,"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Serena stared at Mina, thinking that she was joking, the problem is, she wasn't. What made it even worse to imagine, is that, Mina was actually trying to be serious, and who knows what goes through that girls mind.  
  
Wait, change that thought, no body wants to know what goes through that girls mind, the truth is, she can be scary when she tries to act serious, very scary.  
  
Serena shook it off, and stared at the boss.  
  
"So, how do we hide our looks?"  
  
"Well, dress up ugly,"  
  
Serena stared at her boss, was she joking? She quickly resumed her calm face.  
  
"Is that all you can give us?"  
  
"No, that's all I'm aloud to give you, now go and get some sleep, you'll be transferred to earth tonight."  
  
Serena didn't bother arguing, when the boss made up her mind, that was that.  
  
She walked dejectedly to her quarters, a fluffy cloud, and laid down to sleep. Dreams of her and Mina as agents slowly crept into her mind.  
  
Hi-hi! That was the chapter about Serena, next is about.Darien! Yeah, so, it will be out tomorrow, I can't make any promises though, cause I have exams tomorrow, which is a real pain in the butt! So, um review me, or e- mail me! My e-mail is angelwings869090@aol.com or tridonstar@aol.com!  
  
Catch cha on the surf side (always wanted to say that!)  
  
-Tri* 


	2. The hardest part of tha day: Waking up!

Ok, I wrote this chapter on December 19, 2002, now it's January 2, 2003, soo, yeah, it's late. Hey! Don't blame me; ff.net has been screw 'n' up! Teehee, anyways, here is chapter 2!  
  
Oh yeah, important: The website screwed up the first chapter, so it may be jumbled up, I am sorry for that, even though it was not my fault, teehee. So, to make sure that problem doesn't happen, I will skip more spaces during the paragraphs.  
  
~~Disclaimer~~ Simple, I do not own Sailormoon. But Darien? Hmmmm.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
By TriDonStaR  
  
Chapter 2a  
  
Before she knew it, she was awoken.  
  
"No, I don't want to go, please, just 5 more minutes?"  
  
"Serena! Hurry up, your mission is about to begin! In 5 minutes!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Shhhh, not to loud, the other angels will here you, hurry and get dressed,"  
  
"Awwwww, come on boss, just 5 more minutes?"  
  
Serena looked over at Mina, she was standing in baby bear pajama's with a bear in her arms.  
  
"No! You guys wanted this mission, so hurry,"  
  
"Ok, whatever"  
  
After getting dressed, the girls al came to the teleport station.  
  
"Good luck girls, and I'll see you in 2 months,"  
  
"2 months!! We have to be-"  
  
"No not yet! I still have to talk to you! Boss!"  
  
They were lifted off of the ground, their atoms materializing away.  
  
"Bye girls, now I have to go back to sleep,"  
  
she yawned, and walked away.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yeah, but at least I have you to comfort me!"  
  
"Oh, yeah,"  
  
Serena was hoping that Mina would protect her, not the other way around.  
  
And the 2 girls disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like hours, they reappeared in an apartment, a pent house is more like it.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!"  
  
Sure enough, the technology had increased since Serena's been there, which was, umm, about 50 years ago.  
  
I mean, she's been on earth lots of time in between, but never had time to study the new discovers and surroundings.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful,"  
  
  
  
Mina yawned.  
  
"Mina's lets go to sleep, we're both tired,"  
  
"Yeah, let's,"  
  
The both walked into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Mina was confused.  
  
"Where do we sleep? There isn't a cloud in sight!"  
  
(A/N: You know, they're angels, they sleep on clouds, get my drift?)  
  
She stared at the bed, closet, desk, and chair.  
  
Serena stared at her. Of course Mina wouldn't know, she never came to earth ever before, but she still should of known something, the academy for angels did teach those things.  
  
"Mina, didn't you listen in the Academy?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Should've known,"  
  
"Yeah, but hey look!"  
  
Mina jumped onto the bed.  
  
"This is pretty comfortable!"  
  
Serena jumped on too.  
  
"Duh! That's what we're suppose to sleep on!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, ok, goodnight!"  
  
Serena got off the bed and went to her own room, which was right across the hall.  
  
"Night Mina, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now go to sleep,"  
  
"Fine, night,"  
  
"Night,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Chow!"  
  
"SHUT UP SERENA! AND GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Shees, fine."  
  
(*)(**)(***)(****)(*****)(******)(*******)(*******)  
  
(A/N: Ok, I'm giving you guys a bonus chapter, this was suppose to be the 3rd chapter, but I didn't want to go and update again, so, ok!)  
  
Guardian Angel By TriDonStaR Chapter 2b Title of chapter: Meet Darien, the jerk.  
  
(A/N: Ok, this has a few conversations about, um, breasts, and all that stuff. No! I am not HENTAI it is the only way that I can describe Darien, please forgive me for putting this up, and I know some of you will think that it is a lame excuse for a story, but bare with me? Please?)  
  
Darien was the best.  
  
He was 20, and in his 3rd year of college, a junior.  
  
Everyone in school respected him; he had the looks, the skills, the smarts, and the body.  
  
Girls hang all over him, and guys want to be his friends.  
  
Darien was walking down the street, heading to the local coffee house, when.  
  
"Hey Dare!"  
  
"Yo Drew!"  
  
(A/N: DREW = ANDREW!)  
  
"So, whose the new lady today?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok, just joking with cha, her names Samantha,"  
  
"That tall girl with the big breasts?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"How smart is she?"  
  
"Um, smart?"  
  
"Yeah, better not be dumb,"  
  
"Well, ok, she's 25,"  
  
"Yeah, what year?"  
  
"2ND?"  
  
"DARE! Your dating a bimbo that is 25 years old, and only in her 2nd year of college??"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It must have been a miracle for her to be in college, right?"  
  
"Um,"  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Well, actually she's a high school drop-out, but her father has a lot of money, and paid the college to let her in,"  
  
"But this is the most advanced college in JAPAN!"  
  
"Did I mention her father has a lot of money,"  
  
(A/N: I Know that they would never let you pay your way into school in America, but they do in other countries, take Vietnam for instant, it's true, I read about it.)  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe the college would do that,"  
  
"Mean either, but think about her body,"  
  
"Your just after her body?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Andrew sighed, when will his friend learn?  
  
"How's her face?"  
  
Darien didn't answer.  
  
"Darien? Bro, are you ok?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"DAR-"  
  
"Hello Darey-poo,"  
  
Andrew turned around.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Behind him stood a tall lady, her body was, ok, not the best, and her face, oh god, her face, was the scary part.  
  
She looked like a man!  
  
Andrew leaned into Darien, and whispered.  
  
"Do you know that she has a mustache?"  
  
Darien looked uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, so, just look at her breast."  
  
And Andrew did, he was about to loose his eyes.  
  
They were HUGE! She must have paid a lot of money to get that, for that is not regular size!  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"Drew!"  
  
Andrew gulped, if he looked at the lady anymore, his eyes would burn.  
  
"Dare, my eyes, they burn."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Darey-poo, what's wrong with your friend?"  
  
She leaned into Andrew, and batted her eyebrows.  
  
Andrew was about to faint.  
  
"Um, Miss, Samantha, I have to, uh, do something!"  
  
And he ran off, yelling,  
  
"My eyes! They burn!"  
  
"Dare? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Uh, nothing,"  
  
"Why are you avoiding my face?"  
  
Darien couldn't take it anymore, his eyes burned too.  
  
"YOUR UGLY!"  
  
"What? I thought you liked me?"  
  
"It was just a joke,"  
  
"Of all the god forsaken nerve!"  
  
She stormed away, her manly face in frown, making her even uglier.  
  
After some time, the pedestrians, that saw the little 'incident', forgot about it and resumed back to their normal lives.  
  
And Darien continued his way to the coffee shop. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sun's rays shined through the window.  
  
Serena stirred awake, rubbed her eyes, and stared at her alarm.  
  
6:00  
  
She didn't have to go to school until 7:30.  
  
"Well, better find something to wear,"  
  
Walking to her closet, she found a mixture of skirts, caprie's, tight shirts, shorts, and-WHAT?  
  
A baggy jean, huge shirt, a white mask, and a black wig.  
  
Why would she need that?  
  
"Well, dress ugly."  
  
Pat's words ran through her mind.  
  
Of course! She had to see if anyone would befriend her, even if she was ugly!  
  
But becoming ugly is not an easy job for her, Serena was far from ugly.  
  
She had a figure to die for, creamy white skin, a pink lip, shapely legs, and full breasts.  
  
Now how can she hide all of that? You tell me.  
  
Deciding to wake up Mina, she went into Mina's room, to find her still asleep.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
All that answered her was snores.  
  
"Wake up, it's time to go,"  
  
-SNORE-  
  
"Mina! Wake up."  
  
"ZZZZZzzzzz."  
  
"MINA!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOO THE COOKIE IS CHASING ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena stared at Mina, was it her, or did Mina just say, and I quote, "No, the cookie is chasing me?" Maybe it was her, at least she hopped that it was her. Or else she should be very scared.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Serena, why are you here?"  
  
Serena could have smacked her.  
  
"To tell you that I'm going to shave my head and become a monk," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Noooooo! Serena don't do that!!! You're an angel, and your going to stay and angel! You got that? Your and angel A-N-G-E-L, not a monk, M-O-N-K."  
  
What was she? 5?  
  
"I was just kidding Mina, like I'd really shave my head,"  
  
"It could happen."  
  
"No, it can't, and it wont,"  
  
"You know, it would be really funny if you were bald,"  
  
"No, it wouldn't be funny, not at all,"  
  
"Yes it would, can you imagine you bald, and wearing a little d-"  
  
"NO! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! NOW GET DRESSED!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, gees, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just go ask yourself the same question,"  
  
"What? Did you say something?"  
  
"Um, no, just get dressed,"  
  
"No Sere, I could have sworn that you said, "just go as-"  
  
Serena pushed Mina in the bathroom.  
  
Sometime later, Mina managed to get out of the bathroom without getting lost in it. How could humans live here? It was way confusing.  
  
(A/N: Ok, mina is NOT a ditz, it's just I wanted to make her seem clueless to the mortal world. And the bathroom is big, very big)  
  
"Ok, why do we have to dress in these outfits again?"  
  
"To find purity,"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm not,"  
  
"Ok, so."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Aren't we going to get dressed?"  
  
"Oh yeah, ok."  
  
Serena went into her room and pulled out the black shaggy outfit.  
  
Putting on the baggy clothes, which completely was too big for her. She placed on the mask and black wig.  
  
Looking in the mirror, she looked like the phantom with the opera but with long hair, scary.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Hold on-ow! How do they walk in these baggy pants?"  
  
"It never stops amazing me how these mortal does it, never."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Mina walked into the room, and stared at Serena.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, nothing, lets go,"  
  
She had almost the same attire as Serena, but had a red wig instead.  
  
If someone saw them now, they would never know that these to girls were once Serena and Mina, the angels  
  
Funny thing is, when they agreed to this mission, the never thought that this would happen. Never in a million years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hi! I know, short, it was getting late at night, like around 1 am when I wrote this. I know, I wrote the story in December, but I didn't finish it till January, I know, sucks! Ja for now! And this is to TENCHISERENEMI Hahahaha, I finished this Chapter! 


	3. And the hunt is on!

Hello! Ok, I got A LOT of reviews!!! And I'm happy! So I decided to work faster and maybe.Give you a bonus chapter!!!! So, read on!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: To Serenemi, thanks for agreeing to be my editor! I really need one!)  
  
Guardian Angel By TriDonStaR  
  
~~Standard Disclaimer Applies~~  
  
Use your imagination.there is no limit ~Anonymous ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking into the living room, Serena and Mina took a brief look around. Since last night they barely saw anything.  
  
"Wow! Look! They have this box with people and animals in it!!! Miniature Human beings!"  
  
Mina sat there, clicking the remote.  
  
Serena sighed, and decided NOT to correct her, but let the poor girl figure it out by herself.  
  
"Mina! We have to go!"  
  
"But.They'll think we're UGLY!!!!"  
  
Serena went up to Mina and slapped the backside of her head.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you slap me?"  
  
"For being stupid!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Yes, you are,"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Um, yes your are!"  
  
"Nuh uh,"  
  
"Yes uh,"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No cause your mother eats worms!"  
  
"What! My mother doesn't eat worms!"  
  
"Yes, she does!"  
  
"No, cause worms can't live in Heaven!  
  
"Oh, well if there were worms in heaven she would eat it!"  
  
"No, cause my mom is a vegetarian!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well worms are really from the annelidia family, like leaches, and they eat dirt and leaves and all that junk, which hypothetically means that your mom is a person that eats worms that are vegetarians! So ha! In your face!"  
  
(A/N: Ok, when I wrote this, I tried to remember the stuff I learned in science in Junior High, but I got confused so I did the best I could. Annelidia is a real thing, though I did not remember how to spell it, maybe it was annelid? So, bare with me!)  
  
Serena was no doubt surprise! How in the world did Mina know that? Oh.she must be a tricky one, smart but pretends to be blonde. She better watch out for that one.  
  
"Mina! I'm surprised! I didn't know you were a natural born Genius!"  
  
"Well I am and you should be surprised!"  
  
"I am sorry, and I bow down to your braininess,"  
  
"Yes, bow down!"  
  
"Here! Here! I bow down to Mina the-HOLY CRAP!"  
  
"What? Finish your sentence! I want to get to the part with my name in it!"  
  
"No! We have to go Mina! We're almost late to school!"  
  
"Ah shoot! Let's go!!!"  
  
Mina opened the door and ran out! Quickly finding that she was trapped!  
  
"Serena!!! We're trapped!!! There's no way out!!"  
  
Serena sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, Mina, that's the closet."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"No time to explain, let's go!"  
  
They dashed out and opened the other door, quickly finding that they were in the bathroom!  
  
"Argh!!! I'm going to rip my hair out! We'll never make it to school on time!"  
  
"Serena, calm down! Remember, don't bite more then you can digest!"  
  
"What's that got to do with being stuck in the bathroom???? And it's don't bite more then you can chew!!!"  
  
"Oh, anyways, I just wanted to say it so I can sound even smarter then I already am!"  
  
"Hmph! Anyways, we have to find a way out of here!"  
  
"Ding! Dong!"  
  
"Um, what was that?" Mina asked, lowering her voice.  
  
"I don't know Mina, I don't know, but keep quiet."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"What? I can't hear you?"  
  
"Ok, I'll stay quiet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'LL STAY QUIET!!!!!"  
  
"Shhh! I told you to be quiet!"  
  
"Um, girls, what are you doing in the bathroom?"  
  
They stared up, and met.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL US!!"  
  
"Why would I want to kill you?"  
  
They stared at the knife in her hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just heard some weird noises and decide to check up!"  
  
"Oh, thank god! You saved us! Thank you!"  
  
Serena and Mina climbed out of their positions on the floor and hugged the lady.  
  
"Saved you from what? The sun?"  
  
"No, it's funny really we tried to-Crap!!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs."  
  
"Swift, Betty Swift."  
  
"Mrs. Swift, but we have to go, or else we're going to be late!"  
  
"Ok Dearies, just stop by my house whenever you need something!"  
  
"Thank you!!!"  
  
And the girls managed to get outside, without any other hassle.  
  
But.  
  
They also managed to get to school by the time the bell rung, so.they were eventually tardy.  
  
"Good day students!"  
  
"Good day professor!"  
  
"I am here to teach you about the basics of law, so do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, you make yourself-HERE WE ARE!!!"  
  
Serena and Mina managed to find there class, and they were only 11 minutes late!  
  
"Ladies, I expect you to be on time and ready. With laptop, pencil, and paper in hand. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am,"  
  
Mina leaned over to Serena and whispered, "Um, Sere, what's a lap-top?"  
  
She knew she forgot something! What were they going to do without a laptop? They didn't even have paper!  
  
"Ladies, a Mrs. Pat came over a brought your stuff earlier, she said you forgot your stuff at her house the other day,"  
  
They sighed, if they knew Pat, she wouldn't forget.  
  
They walked over to the professor and took their laptops and pen/paper.  
  
"Ok graduates, please listen to everything that I say! If you miss it, I advise you to find a friend. For I will not repeat it but once!!"  
  
But the professor noticed that none of her students were listening. Instead, they were paying more attention to the two girls that just came in.  
  
And Darien, happened to be one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bonus chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: Ok, here's your bonus chapter. Read and shut up. Just kidding! ^___^)  
  
Guardian Angel By TriDonStaR Chapter 3b(bonus)  
  
~~Standard disclaimer applies~~ Use your imagination.there is no limit  
  
~Anonymous ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darien, look at those ugly chicks!"  
  
"Yeah, what's with the masks?"  
  
Andrew and Darien stared at the ugly 'chicks' while exchanging quiet insults.  
  
None of them (the students) noticed when the professor whacked her stick.  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
"Girls! Please take off your ridiculous masks!"  
  
Serena and Mina stared at each other.  
  
"Sere, say something, you've been in these kinds of mess before!"  
  
"Argh, ok, ok."  
  
She turned toward the professor and talked.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but we have this slight problem and cannot take it off,"  
  
"And what is this problem?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Serena stared up towards heaven and silently prayed to Pat for help.  
  
Pat, help, one oh one! Please!   
  
And sure enough, Serena asked, and Pat answered.  
  
A letter appeared in Serena's hand. She walked down towards the professor and handed her the note.  
  
Eyes scanning the note, the professor's eyes became wide, and she silently placed the note on her desk.  
  
"Your excused girls, that will be all,"  
  
The class quieted down, and resumed their lesson.  
  
All was quiet except for Darien and his 'crew' who were silently holding a bet.  
  
"Hey Dare! Drew! I bet you guys to befriend those ugly ducklings over there!" yelled Chad, one of the guys in Darien's 'crew'  
  
"Would you shut up? The old bat will here you!"  
  
(A/N: OLD BAT = Professor ^^)  
  
"I would stop talking like that Dare, people might start to think that you would REALLY want to LEARN,"  
  
"Fine, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, the guys and I, are placing a bet and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're betting that you and Andrew can't get those girls to fall in love with you,"  
  
"What? Of course they'll fall in love with us, I mean. Just look!"  
  
"Yeah, we know. But look at those girls."  
  
Well Chad had a point.  
  
"Come on Dare, don't take the bet. It isn't worth it," Andrew pleaded.  
  
"Hey Chad!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We accept,"  
  
Andrew gulped, "We will?"  
  
"Yeah Drew, stop being such a chicken ass!"  
  
"Show them what true men are!"  
  
"Yeah, an if your lucky. They might changed into beautiful swans!"  
  
"Yeah, and maybe they're princesses in disguise waiting for true love!"  
  
The guys laughed and joked around, throwing pencils and pens at each other, while calling one another profane names.  
  
"Gentlemen's!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A dozen pairs of eyes stared at the angry professor in front of them. The were very, very, VERY, scared.  
  
"Um, yes professor?"  
  
The poor professor rubbed her temples and sighed, wondering if she would make it by the second week, or go insane by the next day.  
  
"Boys, please stop throwing objects at each other, and using vulgar language! It is improper here; if you wish to keep using it, please step outside of this classroom. And leave those who want to learn at the in peace!!!"  
  
They never knew how angry she could get, veins started popping out of her neck and her forehead. And at this time, they were VERY glad that they weren't the yardstick she as holding, very glad.  
  
"No, it's alright ma'am, we'll stay,"  
  
"Well you better be quiet, or I'll personally kick you out!"  
  
(A/N: They wouldn't want that, trust me, they would loose a LOT of money.don't ask^^;)  
  
They chose to remain quiet, it was safer that way.  
  
After the professor turned away, the chatting started once more.  
  
"So, you agree huh?"  
  
"Didn't I just say so?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. Just wanted to make sure though, and you can't chicken out!"  
  
"I won't, I'll make those ugly ducklings fall in love with me and then dropped them when they least expects it,"  
  
"Man, that's cruel, but ok!"  
  
And so the hunt begins, Darien on his hunt of winning the bet, and the angels (Mina & Serena) on their hunt for purity. Who will win? It's the battle of the sexist! And on to round one!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Done! I'll have the 4th chapter out soon so hold on!! Guess what? I got a new editor, but I also need another editor! Please e-mail me if you would like to be one of my editors, and I'll get back to you! Remember, you'll be the first one to see it! Even before it comes out!!!!! ^___^ ~Tri* 


	4. Is he really pure?

Ok, I couldn't wait, and had this chapter typed days ago. But, as I said before, I haven't gotten everything established, so, without a doubt. I know for sure that there were mistakes in the last chapter. I tried to send it to my editor, but she wasn't there at them time, and I had to get it out quick because school starts tomorrow (January 6,03) Yeah, sux, but I can't change it. So please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Guardian Angel By TriDonStaR Chapter 4  
  
~~Standard Disclaimer Applies~~  
  
Use your imagination.there is no limit ~Anonymous  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena scanned the room, completely ignoring the professor. Instead, she was already picking out people that COULD be the holder of purity.  
  
Argh! She couldn't think with this stupid mask on! It was very hot, and it itched her in places she couldn't reach without taking the mask off.  
  
Her eyes scanned over a group of boys, all of them were joking around. They couldn't possibly be the purity holders.  
  
What's this? She noticed an ebony haired guy, staring at her! Could he possibly see through their disguise? Was it possible?  
  
Nah, he must be some loser who is probably thinking of insults to throw at her. Most of the cute ones always do.  
  
Hmph! Why does she care? Anyways, she's forbidden to love. Yes, that is another important rules for angels. Actually, for anybody that is immortal.  
  
  
  
Rules for Immortals:  
  
1.Don't promise what you can't keep  
  
2. Don't fall in love, or let anyone love you  
  
3. Do not tell/show anyone who you are, unless the time is right, and you know that they are pure/evil  
  
(A/N: I added that 'evil' part because there are immortals from hell, thank you.)  
  
  
  
4. No mind control unless given permission by the Boss himself, or any of his/her heirs.  
  
  
  
Well, of course she can use mind control, Mina can't. But she can. Serena IS the daughter of the BOSS MAN.  
  
But, like all the descendants of the God family, she is pure goodness and would only use those special powers if she was in real danger or if she had to do it in order for the mission.  
  
Vocabulary for "Real Danger" in the book of Angels:  
  
1. If it is a point in which it concerns an innocents life.  
  
  
  
2. If another immortal threatens and does attack.  
  
3. If another force is over taking and killing off those who have no immortality elixir  
  
Those who use mind control or any other force of any nature will be banished from Heaven and will be stripped clean of immortality.  
  
It was the rule that ruled all rules. Every power must have a true good intentional purpose.  
  
Serena sighed, and continued to scan the students. How easy people grow evil, how easy they forget.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena slightly jumped from her seat, and stared at Mina.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Class is over, lets go!"  
  
They collected their stuff and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Was someone actually calling them? Even though most of the human population would barely look at them? They might get to go home sooner then they thought.  
  
Serena whirled around, and accidentally got a bunch of the black wig caught in her mouth.  
  
Ech, it tasted like poop. Not that she ever at poop.  
  
"Yes?" Damn! She had to change her voice! Make it lower, yeah, that's it.  
  
So, she replied again.  
  
"YES?"  
  
Darien stared at the ugly duckling in front of him. She will never turn into a swan, never. But, his pride and ego forced him to look at her and talk.  
  
"Um, would you like to be my friend?  
  
That had to be the biggest mistake that he'd ever make in his life. If he were to befriend her, hypothetically speaking. If he were to somehow become friends with her, how would he get rid of her? I mean the girl had to think that she was cool or something to hang out with him, so. . .it would be hard to get rid of her. He had to stay cool and calm, I mean, it was going to be a piece of cake trying to get rid of her . . . right?  
  
Serena was taken aback, her first day here, and without a doubt, someone already has a pure heart! Wow! And she thought this was going to be hard!  
  
"Um, sure, I would like to be your friend. . . I think,"  
  
Darien could here the guys snickering in the back. Oh boy was he going to kill them. . .right after his "mission"  
  
"Um, ok, would. . . would you like to join me at lunch?"  
  
He WAS going crazy, and without a doubt, he was going to soon be at the bottom of the chain of social. What? What the heck is the "chain of social?" Man, he was going to become insane.  
  
The guys snickered again. They're so dead.  
  
"Um. . . Darien?"  
  
How did she know his name?  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
Damn! She forgot about that little detail. Have. . . to . . . make up excuse.  
  
"I heard the professor."  
  
Serena was proud of herself, for thinking of that so quick. What an ego.  
  
"Oh. . .ok, um, see you later?"  
  
"Yeah. . . sure,"  
  
And Darien walked off, not before glaring at the guys.  
  
Serena sighed, she had to admit, he IS cute.  
  
She silently giggled to herself and walked off to her next class.  
  
Unknown to her, that Darien was playing with her, and in the end, no one will win.  
  
To be continued----------------  
  
I'm soooo sorry that this was sooo short! I have been to lazy to update, blame my teachers/professors. Argh! I'm going to go crazy! Ja for now, and sorry if the ending wasn't great, I had to rush and write it REAL quick! 


	5. Ah, life, how i hate it

So sorry people that I haven't been updating, I have been really busy doing stuff, and have not have the time to do so. Life is sooooo tiring!  
  
::sigh:: I know, you go through it too. Anyways, I have to take this very important test, and have major projects and stuff coming. Please understand, and I will be updating every 2 (TWO) weeks, and if your lucky, I will update every WEEK. But not likely, I still have to do research and finish this PowerPoint presentation.  
  
Oh yeah! Um, I need an editor that would get all of my work edited ON TIME. I will give you at LEAST 2-3 days to read the text and do all the editorials. Please e-mail me at angelwings869090@aol.com and hurry! I REALLY need and EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for all the consideration, and if you have any concern, please e- mail me at angelwings869090@aol.com or tridonstar@sailormoon.com or tridonstar@tuxedomask.com  
  
Oh yeah, this is to tenchiserenemi, I know you said you would edit my work but. . .YOUR NEVER ON! But don't worry, you'll still be my favy editor! ^___^  
  
For now, I am working on this story and my newest story, "Haunt me Down," To all you HOTMAMA fans, I do not know if I will finish that one. It depends if I finish this story or Haunt me Down. Then I will finish HOTMAMA, though I do have writers block!  
  
~Best wishes~ /(*o*)\  
  
~Tri* 


End file.
